


Cookies (Milk)

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [18]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, M/M, Milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q just wants normal meeting with James without having him break into his house through his window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies (Milk)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> I thought this was pretty cute, and each segment of Christmas that I seem to write with these two, it seems to get closer and closer to that yummy lemon. No lemon yet though, haha perhaps I will eventually have them get together.

**-Cookies (Milk)-**

 For once since the Christmas season had come, Q had invited 007 over. That’s right, James had no excuse to enter his flat through the window, he could use the damned door. Q was tired of the hints and slight coded use of terms of endearment, and for once James would be off for the holidays and wouldn’t be on a mission. It wasn’t that Q didn’t have his own mission for James, and he was silently glad he had thought of the idea.

 

He shifted from side to side as finally the egg timer had gone off. He was baking cookies and in fact had been cooking all day. He wiped his hands on his apron, deciding after this was done he would take a nice hot shower and clean the flour from his glasses.

 

He pursed his lips putting on the oven mitts and opened the hot over to reveal chocolate chip walnut oatmeal cookies. He licked his lips at how delicious they smelt. He pulled the cookie pan out and placed it on a hot pad that rested on his counter. Normally he would just place it on top of the stove, but he was making fudge as well.

 

Indeed his house smelt of baked goods for Christmas, and it reminded him of what growing up would have been like if it wasn’t for the fact that he was an orphan and had grown up in an orphanage; most people who worked at their organization had in fact, grown up orphan without parents, and those who did took their parents for granted.

 

Taking off his mitts he grabbed a spatula sliding each cookie off carefully and placing them on an already occupied portion of the counter already covered with cookies and sheltered by a towel to keep the heat in, and allow them to remain fresh and hot. Once the cookies were taken care of and covered, he set another batch on the pan after greasing it up again with a paper towel slightly dampened by cooking grease so that the cookies wouldn’t stick to the pan. He reentered the pan into the over, careful not to burn him and closed the oven. Q grabbed the egg timer and set it again between 12 minutes or so and went upstairs to take a shower.

 

The shower was nice and relaxing and he knew he didn’t have enough time to dawdle between James due any minute, and the cookies would need to be pulled out soon, so they wouldn’t burn. He sighed letting the watcher cascade down his body in tiny ripples down his chest and legs. He rinsed his hair rather quickly from shampoo and conditioner making sure to get every bit of it washed out. He used a gingerbread scented body wash and once that was taken care of, he turned off the shower, opened the door, and grabbed a towel.

 

He was dressed and ready to head down stairs with slightly damp hair and now clean glasses. He took his time getting down the stairs curious as to when the egg timer would go off. He turned into the kitchen and he was baffled.

 

Sitting at his table was none other than James, who was helping himself to a couple of cookies and a glass of milk. He had nothing to say rather wondering when he would be surprised when James did not randomly show up to his house. He scrunched his eyebrows together trying to remember if he had heard the door or the doorbell ringing. He couldn’t recall.

 

James tipped up his wet cookie to Q before taking a bite and sending Q a smile. “The cookies are great, by the way, I took the initiative to save those cookies, turned out great, and I put some in the oven for you, hope you don’t mind?”

 

“How..? What..?” E’s eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to figure out how James had gotten into his house, yet again.

 

James pointed to the window. “The same way I always come into your house now days.”

 

Q shook his head grabbing a few cookies for himself thinking that the fudge might be done melting in the double boiler. He poured himself his own glass of milk pressing his lips together. “Why do I even bother. You know at some point someone is going to catch you going through my window and call the cops right?”

 

“They could but they won’t.”

 

Q paused in mid bite his expression obviously stating he didn’t believe what he was hearing. “What do you mean that they won’t?! That’s breaking and entering, and I know that you’re a spy and all but even you are not that lucky to not get caught even once!”

 

“Oh I have gotten caught.” An amused look flashed on James’s face.

 

“What! How are you not in jail than?” Q baffled pushing his glass of milk away from him and was rather taken back when James held his hand in his with a sweet smile slowly growing on his face from the reactions he seemed to pull from Q.

 

“I just told the neighbor that I was your lover and that I had forgotten my key again. Lovely chap, though he doesn’t approve, of poofs.” James replied with laughter in his voice.

 

“What?!” Q cried out almost falling out of his chair. He had wanted to get answers out of James but not like this! His face turned beat red and he swiped his hand from James’s own hand and marched over stuffing a cooking in his mouth and put on his oven mitts to grab the hot pan currently boiling chocolate walnut fudge. He poured some into a pan to let it cool and closed his eyes when arms wrapped around his waist.

 

“What’s wrong? Don’t want to be tied to the most eligible bachelor of the year?” James murmured into his ear, hot breath ghosting against Q’s neck making his shiver back against James’s chest.

 

“It’s not that. I would rather be told if I was dating someone, and I would rather be told about beforehand than after the news has hit the neighbors! God. What an idiot you are.” He groaned moving out of James’s grasp pulling out the last of his baked goods. He didn’t have a lot of time to himself until he was pushed against the wall after a slight quick reflex that bond used to turn off the oven.

 

“Well, we should fix that, shouldn’t we?” James murmured against his throat hands moving up his chest. Q silently wondered why he had James over at all, and it was times like these that he was glad he did. His legs were pulled up to wrap around James’s waist and he was greeted with a happy erection ground up against him.

 

“By the way, Happy Holidays.”

 

“Happy Holidays-mmph!” Q was then accosted to enjoy bedroom activities as they broke in his house and every surface, and silently he was glad he had the cookies under a self-warming towel to keep his baked goods fresh, because honestly, this could take a while.

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this little ficlett, part 16 of 25 for my 25 days of fic challenge. Still new to this however and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Happy Holidays,
> 
> Bandersnatch91


End file.
